Each year, there is an increase in the number of automobile accidents caused by drivers who use mobile communication devices while driving. This increase can be attributed to the increase in functionality and versatility of mobile communication devices. In order to address this hazard, there is a need to provide a separate display unit in an automobile that can be placed near a driver's line of sight in order to prevent drivers from alternating between looking ahead at the road on which they are driving and looking at the display of a mobile communication device that is usually in the driver's hands or on the driver's lap. Additionally, with each member of a household now owning a mobile device that is of a different type (e.g., different shape, size, model, manufactured by a different manufacturer, etc.), there is a need for a universal receiving station in an automobile that receives any type of mobile communication device, and allows a driver or passenger in the vehicle to view the mobile communication device's display on the separate display unit.